This patent of invention relates to a tractor that moves in the water through tracks composed by floats for being used in towing of barges and similar, in order to increase fuel economy and the ability of traction of loads on water.
Tractors of tracks that move on land, mud or bogs through special tracks are already known. Despite the widespread use of these vehicles, there is a place where the traffic is impossible, namely the water surface, due to the great weight of the equipment and the absence of floats. Conventional tugs, i.e. boats with large propellers, consume large amounts of fuel, due to their large engines.
Other problems occur when they are used in shallow waters, which are the crash of propellers at the bottom of the river or sea, causing breakage and also the limited maneuverability of this kind of watercraft.
Due to these problems and with the purpose of overcoming them, it was developed a water tractor with floating tracks, with a set of caterpillars made of polyurethane foam, covered with fiberglass and incorporated into the piece, as well as locks that work as oars in each of these tracks, giving to them great traction capacity in the water. As track tractor, it has a rotation of 360° at the same point, which gives it great maneuverability, being able to operate in small spaces.